Meus sentimentos
by MarcelleBlackstar
Summary: Um dos alunos está apaixonado por Hermione...Conheça seus sentimentos, e depois descubra quem é! Read & Review.


Disclaimer: Todos os personagens pertencem à JK Rowling, e eu não tenho nenhuma relação com ela ou com a Warner ou qualquer editora que pubica a série Harry Potter.  
  
Resumo: Um dos garotos descobre que sente uma paixão por Hermione. Read & Review, please!!!!  
  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.  
  
É tão estranho isso que eu sinto...Ao mesmo tempo que parece que eu não posso ser mais feliz do que isso, eu me lembro que há praticamente um abismo entre eu e ela.   
  
Desde o ano passado, no baile, quando surgiu a hipótese de que eu fosse com ela para o baile eu percebi o que eu realmente sentia por ela. Eu percebi que eu amava Hermione Granger.  
  
Durante o ano, eu tentei lutar contra isso, pois sabia que ela nunca iria me olhar como alguém diferente de um amigo, então eu passei a nutrir meu amor com as palavras que ela dizia a mim, quando, sem querer, nossas peles se tocavam, esses eram os momentos mais brlhantes e especiais do dia para mim.  
  
Eu sei que eu devia dizer para ela o que eu sentia, mas eu não tinha coragem. Ela é inteligente como eu nunca seria, e provavelmente ela só me vê como um amigo. Seria duro demais receber um não, pois provavelmente ela se assustaria, e eu perderia todos os sorrisos que eu recebo dela, todas as suas palavras de apoio e carinho, mas eu não sei mais viver sem isso. Está se tornando quase tão necessário quanto as batidas do meu coração.  
  
Foi com tristeza que eu me despedi dela quando o Expresso de Hogwarts chegou na plataforma 9 e meio. Eu nem conseguia imaginar como seria ficar algumas semanas longe de Hermione. Talvez ela soubesse o que eu estava sentindo, talvez ela só estivesse sendo gentil, mas depois que eu disse tchau, ela se aproximou, um tanto tímida, eu percebi, e encostou seus lábios em meu rosto. Não faço a menor idéia do que eu fiz depois disso. Quando eu me dei conta do que havia acontecido, ela já tinha atravessado a barreira que a levava para longe de mim, e eu estava tentando guardar a lembrança daquele beijo em minha memória. Seria a minha melhor lembrança de Hermione durante algumas longas semanas.  
  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.  
  
Agora nós estamos em nosso quinto ano de Hogwarts, e nem as férias de verão mudaram aguma coisa em meus sentimentos sobre Hermione. Continuo gostando dela tanto quanto, antes. Na verdade, acho que eu amo ela mais ainda. O beijo que ela me deu parecia que estava marcado em mim como tatuagem, e eu havia tomado uma decisão. Eu contaria para Hermione o que eu sentia por ela. Eu não sei o que aconteceria comigo se eu passasse outras férias com esse sentimento tão belo, mas que ao mesmo tempo me sufocava, eu enlouqueceria. Então eu decidi. Falaria tudo para a Hermione depois da aula de Feitiços.  
  
Infelizmente a aula de Feitiços era a última. Eu tive que esperar e tentar controlar meu coração, que não conseguia se controlar, o que me prejudicou um pouco na aula de Poções, mas eu nem me importei com os pontos ou com o sermão do professor Snape. A próxima aula era a de Feitiços.  
  
Eu nunca havia percebido quanto uma aula poderia demorar até aquele dia, mas, logicamente, a aula terminou. Hermione arrumou rapidamente os seus livros, e saiu da sala para a biblioteca. Eu nem peguei meus livros, corri atrás dela.  
  
-Hermione...espera um pouco...  
  
-Oi! O que foi?  
  
Ela sorriu para mim. Somente para mim. Por uns instantes, eu senti como se só existisse eu e ela em todo o mundo.  
  
-Er...é que...bem, eu...  
  
Então eu escute uma voz falando atrás de mim.  
  
-Oi, Mione! Eu peguei o livro, podemos ir?  
  
-Claro!  
  
Hermione sorri de um modo totalmente diferente dos sorrisos que eu já vi em seu rosto. Havia algo diferente que me machucava como se tivesse um espinho em meu coração. No sorriso de Hermione havia intimidade. Ela volta o seu olhar para mim.  
  
-Então, o que você queria e contar?  
  
De repente, nada mais do que eu pretendia parecia ter algum sentido.   
  
-Nada importante, Hermione. Eu não quero atrapalhar...Acho que você tem outras coisas para fazer...  
  
Eu dou as costas para ela antes que ela veja as lágrimas que saem dos meus olhos contra a minha vontade, mas ainda posso escutar a voz dela atrás de mim enquanto eu me afastava.  
  
-Eu vi que você e o Harry não estavam muito atentos à aula de Poções!  
  
-Ah, Mione, eu gosto muito mais quando você explica para mim a matéria do Snape. É bem mais divertido. Mas o que o Neville queria falar para você?  
  
-Eu não sei...você viu, ele saiu...  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.  
  
  
É isso, minha primeira fic curta!!! LOL :-) Okey, vocês não entenderam errado, era o Neville que estava apaixonado pela Hermione...Por favor, fans do casal Mione/Rony me perdoem, mas eu achei a idéia bem interessante...E não, eu não pretendo continuar essa história...A minha única grande saga é ANOS INCRÍVEIS mesmo...E enquanto eu não começo a parte 2, leiam SOL E LUA, ótima fic da Harue-chan! 


End file.
